A Estrela da Terra de Prata
by Seestra Mari
Summary: Jin estava treinando seu Chute Tornado, quando algo inesperado acontece.


– Vamos lá, Jin. Tente fazer o Chute Tornado mais uma vez. – disse Azin Tairin para um Jin que ofegava com força enquanto jazia com as costas no chão. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas você é capaz. Você é o meu melhor aluno.

Já fazia algum tempo que Jin estava treinando o Chute Tornado sem ter sucesso. Talvez horas, não sabia dizer ao certo. Ele já estava cansado de tanto treinar aquele mesmo golpe e até frustrado por ainda não ter conseguido executá-lo com perfeição. Também temia estar decepcionando seu tutor, alguém que sempre o considerou um lutador incrível.

Porém, ao ouvir aquele incentivo, aquelas palavras pronunciadas de forma tão paternal, Jin sentiu como se suas energias tivessem se restaurado. A forma de falar de seu tutor, por mais que naquele momento ele estivesse lhe forçando a executar pela milésima vez o mesmo golpe, o fazia se sentir muito bem. Até porque ele sabia que sua intenção não era forçá-lo e sim incentivá-lo, independente de quão cansado ficasse. Afinal, para defender a Terra de Prata, Jin precisaria se superar e fazer o máximo para aprimorar cada vez mais suas habilidades. Não era uma tarefa fácil, mas era de sua terra natal que estava falando.

Absorvendo as palavras de Azin, Jin se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, mas disposto a tentar novamente e quantas vezes mais fosse necessário para obter êxito.

– Perdoe-me, Mestre. – desculpou-se, inclinando o corpo para frente com as palmas das mãos unidas e os olhos fechados, um gesto de saudação típico de lutadores.

– Eu me deixei abater pela dificuldade, mas não vou desistir. A Terra de Prata também precisa de mim.

– Esse é o Jin que eu conheço. – Azin deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, satisfeito. – Então, pronto para tentar novamente?

– Sim, Mestre.

– Ótimo. Concentre-se, então.

Azin se afastou e Jin se aproximou do boneco de treinamento. Então, uniu novamente as palmas das mãos e fechou os olhos por um tempo, dessa vez sem inclinar o corpo para frente, concentrando-se.

Tendo se concentrado o suficiente, colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo, viradas para cima, e começou a reunir toda a fúria que conseguiu. Esse sentimento intenso dominou suas emoções, revigorando suas forças e incentivando-o a realizar o golpe.

– Chute Tornado! – gritou, enquanto desferia três chutes aéreos no boneco de treinamento e uma onda de energia se formava em volta de seus pés, derrubando seu alvo.

– Maravilhoso! Isso foi incrível, Jin! – Azin o aplaudia e sorria.

Jin também sorriu e repetiu a saudação.

– Eu não disse que você conseguiria? – disse Azin, aproximando-se e dando tapinhas carinhosos nas costas dele.

– Disse sim, Mestre, e o senhor tinha razão... me desculpe novamente por ter fraquejado. Não tive a intenção de decepcioná-lo.

– Jin, entenda uma coisa... – Azin colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros de Jin, ficando de frente para ele. – Você _nunca_ vai me decepcionar. Você tem um talento incrível, uma força impressionante... cada aula com você é um verdadeiro presente. Tenho orgulho de ser seu tutor e posso dizer com certeza que você nasceu para isso. Os Cavaleiros de Prata também devem ter orgulho de tê-lo como um deles.

– Muito obrigado por isso, Mestre. Estou lisonjeado. Não tenho palavras para descrever tudo o que o senhor tem feito por mim, o quanto tem me ajudado... é um imenso prazer ser treinado pelo senhor.

Azin bagunçou os cabelos de Jin com a mão direita em resposta, e ambos foram em direção à grande porta de madeira que levava para fora do local de treinamento dos Cavaleiros de Prata. Quando Azin a abriu, esta fez um rangido agudo, porém baixo, e então os lutadores saíram do local.

* * *

><p>Jin ficou treinando inúmeras vezes o Chute Tornado na floresta da Terra de Prata. Ele não possuía alvo algum ali, mas ainda assim era possível realizar os chutes aéreos. Além do mais, a floresta era um lugar calmo, o que favorecia grandemente sua concentração.<p>

– Aiii! – Jin ouviu um grito extremamente agudo ao realizar um de seus Chutes Tornado e então percebeu ao olhar para baixo que estava com os pés em cima de uma garota.

– D-Desculpe! – exclamou em desespero, retirando imediatamente seus pés de cima da garota. – Eu não te vi aí! Estava treinando um de meus golpes e...

Jin parou imediatamente de falar quando a garota se levantou. Enquanto ela, com uma expressão raivosa, limpava a sujeira de sua roupa batendo as mãos nela, ele a observava paralisado.

A primeira coisa que notou foi seus longos cabelos que eram preenchidos por uma forte tonalidade de rosa, com diversas mechas de tonalidade mais clara que contrastavam com a mais forte. Eles estavam presos por duas maria-chiquinhas e uma franja cobria suas sobrancelhas.

Em seguida, os olhos da garota ganharam sua atenção. Eles eram alaranjados como o pôr do sol e possuíam um brilho único capaz de fazer com que qualquer um que se deparasse com eles não quisesse parar de observá-los.

Suas roupas mostravam sua barriga, seus ombros, suas costas e suas pernas, mas Jin não conseguiu se atentar tanto a esses detalhes, pois o rosto e o corpo da moça ganhavam sua atenção por completo.

– Olha só pra isso, minhas roupas estão todas sujas! Você não olha pra onde "chuta", não? – Jin não conseguia prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer que sua interlocutora dizia. Estava tão impressionado com sua beleza que seus pés pareciam estar pregados no chão e tudo que conseguia fazer era olhá-la de cima a baixo, como se estivesse em transe.

– Ei, eu tô falando com você! Você tá me ouvindo?

– Ahn? Ah, sim, d-desculpe. – Jin subitamente saiu de seu transe. – E-eu estava treinando um de meus golpes e... e... acabei te acertando... me desculpe mesmo...

– Você por um acaso é um daqueles Cavaleiros de Prata?

– S-sou sim.

– Ah sim, tá explicado. Esses Cavaleiros de Prata são tão rudes, aff... bom, tome cuidado da próxima vez. Não vou querer minhas roupas sujas de novo, ouviu?

Jin balançou a cabeça freneticamente em afirmação, sem saber mais o que dizer. Quando a garota ia saindo, Jin gritou:

– Espere!

A garota se virou para ele.

– O que é? – disse, em tom de desagrado.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– É sério que você não sabe? – dessa vez ela exibia incredulidade em sua voz, como se fosse um crime Jin não saber quem ela era. – Eu sou a estrela da Terra de Prata, Amy Plie! Nunca ouviu falar de mim?

– V-Você é Amy Plie? – os olhos de Jin quase saltaram das órbitas com o tamanho de sua surpresa. Aquela linda garota era mesmo Amy Plie, a Dançarina mais famosa da Ordem Prateada? E ele havia acabado de acertá-la... como fora descuidado...

Amy suspirou profundamente.

– Bem, foi o que acabei de dizer... então você ouviu falar de mim. Ótimo. Se não fosse tão descuidado eu te daria um autógrafo. Talvez numa próxima vez. Então, tchauzinho!

Amy saiu saltitante, enquanto Jin ainda a observava com perplexidade. Aquela era talvez a garota mais linda que já vira na vida.


End file.
